In order to store foods and other perishable articles, a vacuum way is used in many storage containers to delay the oxidative deterioration process of the articles and achieve the purpose of preservation.
China Patent (publication No.: CN 104925385A) disclosed a vacuum storage container, which can evacuate the air in the container to preserve the articles. In order to save costs, this kind of vacuum storage container adopts a way separating the vacuum pump and the box body; when a box body is vacuumized, the vacuum pump can be retained on the box body, to maintain a vacuum state; or the vacuum pump can be removed to evacuate other box body. The part used to release the vacuum state of the box body is a push-type vacuum relief valve; when the vacuum relief valve is pressed down, the vacuum relief valve and box body form an intake passage, and the outside air will enter the box body to release the vacuum state. The vacuum relief valve is arranged between the upper cover of the box body and the vacuum pump, and such a design can make the shell of the vacuum storage container flat and aesthetic, and can effectively prevent mistaken operations by the users. However, such design also has its shortcomings: when the vacuum state of the box body needs to be released, it is necessary to dismantle the vacuum pump firstly and then press the vacuum relief valve, to deform the vacuum relief valve and remove the sealed state, and the outside air enters into the box body to release the vacuum. With the above design, it is required to dismantle the vacuum pump for each time of operation, and it is complicated, inconvenient to use.